Digimon Hoe-down
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: It's a fun night in the digital world
1. Part One

DIGIMON HOE-DOWN   
  
Disclaimer I don't own Digimon or it's Characters  
  
All the children stopped talking when Tai made an announcement. That there will be a western style campout with square dancing, Bon fire and hay wagon ride. That if you wanted to bring a friend you could and also that all the Digimon will be attending so if there's any danger that the Digidesten will be protected. All the kids cheered to celebrate their victory against Ken the Digimon emperor (of course his invited too).   
  
Yolei was the most excited of all of them because she could ask Cody to dance with her. Davis couldn't go he had to visit his sick grandma. T.K. was especially excited about this because then he could ask Kari with out Davis getting in the way. Tai already asked Sora and Matt asked Mimi. Izzy and Joe were bringing their girlfriends from America who were also Digidestin. Their girlfriend's names were Fay and Francine. Cody was hoping on someone who's name started with Y to ask him. Ken was going to get out of house for a little while and plus he doesn't have anything better to do.  
  
The Digimon were all excited to see their human partners it's been a while since last time they saw them abut a month or two. Gatomon was being asked by almost every guy Digimon in the group and was getting tired of all the fighting over her like she was a trophy. She really wanted to go with Wizardmon who hasn't asked yet she wondered if he knew about the hoe-down. So she went to find out. She finally found him after an hour or so by a tree resting and eating an apple. She tapped him on the shoulder which must of startled him because him jumped up about ten feet off the ground.  
  
"Oh it's you Gatomon thank god!"  
  
"Yeah it's me, were you sleeping I hope I didn't wake you,"   
  
"No I guess I was daydreaming"   
  
"Were you daydreaming about a certain some one?" Wizardmon blushed at her question.   
  
"No, why do you ask?"   
  
"Just wondering, anyway did you know about the hoe-down tonight?"  
  
"Yeah well I didn't have anyone to go with,"  
  
"Really, well I was wondering if you would go with me Wizardmon"  
  
"I'd love to, were do you want me to meet you?"  
  
"Down in front of Digibarn"  
  
"Okay, see you then" Wizardmon's heart was soaring his first true friend and love just asked him to tonight's hoe-down and didn't have to go alone. This was going to be the best night of his life.  
  
Gatomon was so proud of herself she asked her true love to a dance and had a chance that he liked her back. She would be in heaven tonight and she wasn't even in her angel form. Tonight had to be perfect but for right now she should take a nap so she wouldn't be tired that night.  
  
Somewhere else in the Digital World Gabumon was talking to Agumon. Who was arguing with him to go and ask Palemon but he wouldn't do it unless he asked Biyomon. So they dared each other to ask the one they liked and of course they couldn't let their pride go down so the both went to ask Biyomon and Palemon. Agumon searched for Biyomon for a ½ hour before finding her by a lake looking at her reflection and sighing. {I really wish someone would ask me to hoe-down.} Her wish was about to come true when she saw that someone else was watching her. She turned around to see Agumon standing right behind her about to tap her on the shoulder. When she turned around she went a little too fast and knocked over Agumon face first. She giggled at the sight of it but offered him a hand. He got up and started to blush.  
  
"Agumon your blushing is something wrong?"  
  
"No, It's just embarrassing how clumsy I am sometimes,"  
  
"Oh, okay no need to be embarrassed in front of me even if you're a little clumsy. I like it as long as you don't hurt me"  
  
"I would never hurt you"  
  
"What did you say Agumon?"  
  
"I said would you like to go with me to hoe-down?"  
  
"Oh that would just make my day Agumon. Thank you so much for asking I thought I would have to go alone with out a partner!" The same kind of thing happened between Gabumon and Palemon.  
  
Later That day  
  
Everybody went and got ready. The boys wore blue jeans with a shirt and the girls wore cowgirl dresses (you know those plaid ones) and boots. They fixed their hair and found bandanas and cowboys hats to look like real western folks. The hay wagon went around to pick up everybody and had fun looking at the sunset as he or she rode to the Digibarn. Gatomon was already waiting for Wizardmon when he got there. She ran up to him and gave him a loving hug and went right on in. Were the celebration was starting the announcer said to separate the girls to one side and the boys to the other. Then he said in a Texan accent for girl's choice to choose whom to square dance with. All the boys moaned. You'll get a turn just wait ladies first the announcer said.   
Yolei choose Cody. Gatomon choose Wizardmon. Kari choose T.K. Sora choose Tai. Mimi chooses Matt. Palemon choose Gabumon. Biyomon choose Agumon. Fay choose Izzy and Francine choose Joe.   
  
This is how the dance went bow to your partner, Bow to your corner. Swing your partner. Swing your corner. Two head couples to the middle, Two side couples to the center. Promenade (That's were you go around the circle with the boy holding the girls hand one down by the center of your back and the other above your shoulder. And twirl the girl when you get back to where you were in the square.) All join hands circle left circle right. All to the center and back again. Two head ladies cross over and two side ladies cross over (you go and cross over to the other side were the girl across from you and you go there.) Promenade and two head ladies cross over and two side ladies cross over. Now you've got your original partners as long as you didn't mess up. Promenade once more and now it's over. Everyone was laughing and having a great time.   
  
Now it was the Boy's turn to choose the girls the boys who were in the first dance were mostly tired except Tai and Matt. Ken chose Yolei. Hawkmon chose Gatomon. Armadillomon chose Biyomon. Tai chose Sora and Matt chose Mimi again. T.K. and Kari danced together again. Fay and Francine were too tired and went outside with their boyfriends Izzy and Joe. They did that dance again.   
  
Then it was time for the slow dance there was two in a row Gatomon danced with Wizardmon and Hawkmon but Wizardmon was a better dancer but was too tall. Hawkmon was the perfect size for her. Yolei danced with Cody both times even though he was a little short he was a great dancer and lead perfectly. T.K. Danced with Kari both times and from a view you could see him saying something that made Kari blush in a deep red color. Also you could see she hugged him tighter and kissed him on the cheek. Sora and Tai danced both songs together and so did Matt with Mimi. Gabumon and Agumon gave each other thumbs up when they got to dance with Biyomon and Palemon both songs.   
  
Next Chapter is The Bon Fire and Roasting marshmallows   
Please Review Thank you For Reading my Fan Fic ;)  
  
  



	2. Part Two

Digimon hoe-down Part 2  
  
Disclamier: I don't own Digimon or it's Characters. AN: Must read Digimon Hoe-Down First to get it  
  
They had a fun time dancing and all but now it was time to sit around a bonfire. Tai and Sora told everyone to get a stick for the pile of ones that were cleaned by the Digimon earlier. Tai and Sora passed out the marshmallows to everyone. Then Tai passed out the blankets and hot chocolate.   
  
Cody sat next to Yolei. Next to her was Hawkmon and next to him was Armadillomon and they were talking away like there was no tomorrow. Next them was T.K. and Kari with Wizardmon and Gatomon next to him and Patamon sleeping in front of the fire. Next to Kari and T.K. was Ken who gladly drank down the hot chocolate with Wormon at his feet resting. Next to Ken were Izzy and Joe with Fay and Francine. Next to Joe and Izzy was Tai and Sora who cuddled under the blanket and next to them were Matt and Mimi who were doing the same thing. Next to them were Gabumon, Palemon, Biyomon, and Agumon who were having a full conversation by the fire.   
  
Wizardmon and Gatomon slipped out with out anyone noticing that they were gone. The sat against a tree and looked up at the sky. Wizardmon was thinking about how lucky he was to be his friend who was strong, beautiful, smart, tough angel, Gatomon. He was determined to tell her how he felt.  
  
"Gatomon"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"Do you remember the day you met me and saved me from dying on the streets?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well I wanted to tell you"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"That I loved you from the day I first saw you till today even though you thought of me as a pest sometimes, I even gave up my life save you because I loved you. This might be a surprise but I even joined Myotismon's crew to just be with you and I was able to come back the Digital world because I loved you so much."  
  
"Oh Wizardmon I love you too. You have done so much for me you even watched over me when you were a ghost and I have nothing to give back to you,"  
  
"You have done enough your company, friendship and love is all I need"  
  
"Thank you, you've made me the happiest Digimon in the whole Digital World."  
  
"Your Welcome"  
  
"Do think the others have noticed we're gone?"  
  
"If they have I don't care let's stay like this for a while longer."  
  
"Okay, It so peaceful" all Wizardmon could do is nod.  
  
Two others sneaked out too. It was Cody and Yolei. They went by a nearby lake with a beautiful reflection of the full moon on the lake. With them taking off their shoes and socks to dip their feet in the water while they sitting back to back on a rock.  
"Cody, do you think that anyone will ever like me for me not someone with a mask on?"  
  
"Sure, Like you the way you are."  
  
"That's sweet Cody but are telling the truth?"  
  
"You're the one with the Digiegg of Sincerity,"  
  
"You are telling the truth I can see it in your eyes plus you hate to lie."   
"Cody can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did but yes"  
  
"Do you have a crush on someone?"  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask" he blushed at the subject of the question.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Well Yolei I've wanted to tell you something for a while now so I guess this is the perfect time. I loved you for the longest time and couldn't get the courage to tell you because I was too shy and I thought you only liked cute, older guys and I'm younger and not that cute."  
  
"Cody, I love you too and I think you're sweet, kind, smart and cutest boy I ever met.  
  
Soon after they brought their faces closer and kissed on the lips but Yolei brought it a step further when she shoved her tongue into Cody's mouth. He was surprised at how aggressive she was but then Frenched back. They pulled away after what seemed an eternity. They went back to a tree that wasn't far of shore of the lake. Yolei put her arms around Cody who was too small to wrap his arms around her but she didn't mind. They lay against a tree and just looked at the beautiful sight.   
"Beautiful isn't it"  
  
"Not as pretty as you Yolei."  
  
Back over to the fire Tai and Sora were making out so was Matt and Mimi. T.K. had Kari in her arms and started to make out. Gabumon and Agumon had Biyomon in their arms and were still talking away. Ken had Wormon in his lap. It looked like he had his mind occupied so he didn't notice the Makeout Party around him. Hawkmon and Armadillomon had fallen asleep against a log with blankets around them. Joe and Izzy had arms wrapped around their sleeping girlfriends looking into the fire.  
  
Back by were Gatomon and Wizardmon they had been there for at least for an hour and it was so peaceful that Gatomon fell asleep in Wizardmon's arms. Wizardmon felt her breathing to slow down and deepen he thought she was unconscious but he shook her lightly and she started to purr so he figured she was okay. Wizardmon picked her up in his arms and headed back to the bon fire, which had shown brightly. He wrapped her up in a blanket and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He saw a smile on her face show up which was a rare scene on her face. When he got their he smiled at what he saw the make out party was still going on with everybody having someone to love except Ken, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, and Wormon. But Yolei and Cody were missing but, he figured that they went off like they did.  
  
Back by the lake was a sweet sight with a sleeping little boy in Yolei's arms. She kissed him on top of his head and rested her eyes for a while. She started to daydream about Cody and her being together and she figured the others saw that they had sometihng for each other. So that wouldn't be a problem but her family was the problem but they likes him enough to consider as a son so why not her boyfriend.  
  
Please Review Next part is coming up 


	3. Part Three

Digimon hoe-down   
Disclaimer I don't own Digimon or it's characters/N Read Digimon Hoe down 1 and 2  
  
Late That Night  
  
It was late at night when everyone went to the mansion next to the Digibarn. Yolei had Cody in her arms and went to put him in his room. She made it to his room and opened the door and pulled the covers out. She took off his shoes and socks and tucked him into bed. She bent over and kissed him softly on his forehead. She was about out the door when Armadillomon opened it.   
  
"Yolei, What are you doing here this is Cody's room?"  
  
"I put Cody to bed and his already fast asleep."  
  
"Oh, thank you for putting him to bed"  
  
"Bye Armadillomon I'm really tired see you tomorrow morning at breakfast."  
  
"Good night Yolei, sweet dreams. Oh yeah um Hawkmon was looking for you."  
  
"Okay see ya."  
  
She walked down the hall and saw Hawkmon walking around looking for me. "Hey Hawkmon I'm over here. He was looking at the ground.   
  
"What's wrong Hawkmon,"   
  
"Oh I was wondering if I'm your friend or you're my friend because I have to protect you."   
  
"Hawkmon, you're so silly I'm your friend because I care for you and you care for me. That's what friendship is about."   
  
"Oh, well I was just a little nervous that you would forget me when you love Cody."   
"Hawkmon, I will always have a special place in my heart for you always."  
  
"Well, we've got that problem solved let's go to your room."  
  
"Good I'm exhausted."   
  
They made their way to their room and Yolei took off her helmet, shoes, socks, and bandanna. She then went into the bathroom to change into her pjs while Hawkmon tucked himself into the queen size bed. Yolei came out and saw that Hawkmon was out like a light she went over and kissed him gently on the head and wished him sweet dreams. She put her glasses on night table and switched off the lights. She fell into a deep sleep within minutes she was tired too.  
  
Down on the other side of the house Gatomon was carried to her room with T.K. behind Wizardmon with Kari. They both reached Kari's room and T.K. put Kari on one of the two double beds. Wizardmon put Gatomon on the other tucked her in a kissed her on the cheek. T.K. took off Kari's shoes and placed them by the bed. Wizardmon waited for T.K. to leave with him to both of their rooms. They both walked down the halls quietly to not wake them up. Their rooms were across from each other said good night to each other and went in their rooms. They both had sweet dreams of their new girlfriends.  
  
Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi were in rooms across from each other and said good night to each other and went to bed right away with their Digimon right behind them. Ken went to his room after getting himself a Moca and went to bed with Wormon right beside him. Joe and Izzy said goodnight to their girlfriends Fay and Francine who could barely keep their eyes open they were so tired.   
  
Late into the night at about two in the morning there was someone in the kitchen who couldn't sleep because of the awful dreams of things that happened in his life. It was Ken not believing how nice the Digimon or the Digdestin. He was awful to them and they were generously invited him to good time but he didn't know why.   
  
"Ken, they understand that you've been through a rough life and was ignored by your parents till they realized that they could lose you as easy as your brother."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"It's me Wizardmon, the one with Gatomon at the hoe-down and I know your past hurts but don't run away from it. It only makes it hurt more later just accept it even welcome it."  
  
"How do you know all of that?"  
  
"Lets just say I can read peoples minds and there is some hurtful memories in there and no one deserves to not be loved by their parents or ignored."  
  
"Thanks Wizardmon I'll think about it maybe it will change me and I can even have more than one friend than Wormon and even human."  
  
"Well, you've got one more Digimon friend Ken."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Me, silly."  
  
"Oh thanks"  
  
"You're welcome you should get to bed we're going to another Barn a little ways from here that teaches you how to line dance."  
  
"Alright, that's my favorite kind of dance because everyone gets to dance."  
  
"Goodnight Ken."  
  
"Goodnight Wizardmon."  
Ken finally got to sleep with a big smile on his face of the thoughts of how much fun tomorrow will be and how much better this is than moping around the house. Wizardmon was happy that he helped one more person to be happy that day.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Everyone had to be down to the dining hall by 9:30 in the morning you could hear people up as early as 7:00 but Kari was up first and was quietly taking a shower in her bathroom getting herself ready for the big day ahead of them. She dried off with a large, fluffy, white towel and got her usual clothes on, her pink shirt, gloves and her yellow shorts with a digital camera on her neck. She would hope to get some good pictures of her and the whole group together again. She must have been one of the luckiest girls here. T.K. was so sweet and kind. She just couldn't get her mind of him. Also she had a reason for Davis to finally leave her alone.  
  
Ken and Cody were the next ones up. Even though Cody was scared of Ken. He was still friendly as can be to him. Ken was looking nervous around the boy or maybe it was Cody's imagination.  
  
"Ken is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, why do you ask Cody, right?"  
  
"Well you seem uneasy around me"  
  
"Oh I just can't believe that for a nine year old you defeated many Digimon and still have the strength to get through school. I know I couldn't do that at age nine. Also you seem very calm in crisis and very poised. What's your technique?"  
  
"Well I practice Kendo and that's just who I am."  
  
"I have to go and take a shower Cody and pack up see ya later,"  
  
"See ya Ken" Wow Ken is really cool once you get to know him he thought to himself. Now off to get Yolei.  
  
He went down a very long hallway to get to her room. He finally reached there and knocked on the door. Hawkmon answered the door.   
  
"Hi, Cody do you want me to see if Yolei is ready yet."  
  
"Yeah thanks Hawkmon."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Hawkmon went to see if see was ready. She was just now fixing her helmet and about to leave out when she heard Hawkmon say that Cody was here. He was so sweet to pick her up. She came out of the room to meet with Cody at the door.   
  
"Ready to go get breakfast Cody."   
  
"Yeah lets go. I'm starved."   
  
Next part is Breakfast and The Barbecue lunch. Please review.   



	4. Part Four

Digimon Hoe-down  
Disclaimer: Digimon I don't own  
  
Everyone met down on the dining room to find a huge buffet table. With eggs, bacon, pancakes, all sorts of fruit, assorted juices, milk, cereal and other breakfast foods. Everyone got a plate and filled it with food that smelled and looked delicious. Everyone sat at a place at the long table set up for him or her. It was the best breakfast most of them ever had. This is how the sat Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Joe, Fay and their Digimon on one of the sides and T.K., Kari, Yolei, Cody, Izzy, Francine and their Digimon on the other side with Wizardmon next to Gatomon and Ken was in the center.   
  
They finished breakfast and went outside to play or watch a soccer game. The people who were playing were Ken, Izzy, Tai, Sora, Matt, and T.K. One team was T.K., Izzy and Ken and the other was Tai, Matt and Sora. The rest of the kids and Digimon cheered on the team the wanted to win. Well after a devastating game of 32 to 1. T.K.'s team won with out a doubt.  
  
After the soccer game they grabbed their bags and headed to the wagon that would take them to were they were staying that night and get lunch at. They all got on and talked to each other and threw hay at each other while they were getting to the Triple K Ranch. After an hour and half they got off to see a huge barn and a big house and saw that the barn had wood floor perfect for dancing. They got up to the house and put their stuff in their rooms and headed to get some lunch.  
  
Today's lunch was Barbecue ribs, chicken and steak with corn on the cob and roll with a soda of your choice. Everyone got lunch and sat at one of the many picnic tables. Cody sat with Yolei and their Digimon. Kari and T.K. sat with their brothers. Sora and Mimi sat together with their Digimon. Izzy and Joe sat with Fay and Francine. Gatomon and Wizardmon sat with Ken and Wormon. Gabumon and Agumon sat together with Patamon. They all had a great western lunch. The dance was scheduled to start in about an hour for all afternoon and a dance club would be opened that night with square dancing, slow dances and hip hop contests and crowing of cutest couple for each age groups. Everyone was looking forward to that too. Everyone went to get dressed in dancing clothes for the line dance this afternoon.  
  
Yolei and Cody stayed in their clothes they started out the day with. Sora and Mimi changed into spring dresses. Matt and Tai changed in to baggy shirt and shorts. T.K. and Kari wore matching jump suits. Joe and Izzy wore regular. Ken wore a skater's shirt and baggy shorts.  
  
They all made lines on the dancing floor and started to dance to the Electric slide and other line dances. Ken won the best dancer as a boy and Yolei won best dancer for a girl. They had to slow dance. Yolei asked if it was okay with Cody said to go ahead have fun up there in front of everybody. They could dance after she was done with Ken. As soon as the song ended. Yolei thanked Ken and went to Cody to dance the next song with him. Ken went over to Wormon and asked him why he didn't ever danced. Wormon said his short stubby legs couldn't dance at all. Ken just smiled at him and said that's okay you can talk with me.  
  
They all left to eat some fast food for dinner and went over to the Barn for some club dancing for that night.   
  
Next part that night 


	5. Part Five

Digimon Hoe-down  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Digimon or songs in this fic.  
  
Everyone headed down to the Barn for the Dance club for tonight. It had a disco ball, fog machine, and flashing lights. Everyone entered to hear one of his or her favorite songs "Jumpin' Jumpin'" By Destiny's Child. T.K. and Kari knew how to keep it real and were one of the hippest dancers there. Yolei had to show Cody how to dance because he was so young he didn't learn how. Matt and Mimi were singers so the were the best dancers in the whole place. Tai and Sora knew how but did okay. Joe and Izzy were really bad but their girlfriends Fay and Francine were great. Gatomon taught Wizardmon.   
  
Ken danced with a girl who asked him named Kenna. She was a blonde, green eyed, with pigtails in light blue pom poms that held the pigtails. She wore an army green vest and an orange shirt with black leather pants. They were the best looking couple there. She also had natural beauty she didn't even look like she had a dab of make-up on. Ken fell in love with her at first sight.  
  
"So what's you're name mines Kenna."  
  
"Ken, I'm delighted to meet you." He kissed her hand lightly.  
  
"Why aren't you the sweetest guy I've ever met."  
  
"Yeah I have an effect like that on beautiful young ladies who don't even need to were make-up because their so pretty."  
  
"Why thank you there's a slow dance starting. May I have this dance with you?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
Ken led Kenna to dance floor. Ken wrapped his arms around her waist and Kenna laid her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. The song that was playing was "One Sweet Day" by Mariah Carey and Boyz 2 Men. She was in heaven one of the hottest boys in the dance was slow dancing with her. Ken was in heaven also he was dancing with a girl who was prettiest girl he ever seen and he has seen a lot of girls in his lifetime. The song was about to end with the announcer said to make squares for square dancing. Ken hasn't done square dancing before with someone he was in love with, and hoped that he wouldn't mess up. In his square there was Gatomon with Wizardmon, Kari with T.K., Yolei with Cody and Kenna and him. They did one were you kept your partner most of the time and didn't switch so much. They played some more hip-hop songs and then had a line dance one Ken was next to Kenna.  
  
Ken asked if Kenna wanted to go outside for little while to cool down. Kenna agreed to go outside. When they got outside Kenna found a tree to lean against while she and Ken talked for a while. Ken asked about how she got here and all. He found out that she was from a rich family in the west so she decided to come out here when her Digimon, Eaglemon, invited her. Ken also found out that her parents and rest of her family ignored her and Eaglemon was her knight in shining armor and rescued her from her family life in the real world and was planning to buy an apartment in Tokyo, Japan. With her money for an inheritance from her brother who died in a plane crash and was devastated. Also that her life seemed rougher than his was ever and she deserved to be loved by someone.   
  
"Kenna"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I've wanted to tell you something since I saw first in the Ball room"  
"What?"  
  
"Well do you believe in love at first sight and just gets better when you get know them better?"  
  
"Yeah I feel it right now"  
  
"Well I wanted to tell you that I love you with all my heart and would do anything just to be near you."  
  
"I love you too Ken."  
  
She felt her face come closer to his and felt his breath on her neck. Then they kissed what seemed forever but was probably a little less than a minute. They felt a chill go down their spine like electricity. She was know had ken behind her with his arms wrapped around her as they talked more about just stuff and then they went back up to the dance after about a half an hour so they could dance some more.   
  
On the other side of the room there was two Digimon who were hot and tired so they went outside to cool off and rest it was Wizardmon and Gatomon. Wizardmon found a place a little ways from the dance on top of a hill. They talked about the good, bad and wonderful times they had together. Wizardmon was determined to do something he should of done while in Myotismon's Camp or even before that.  
  
"Gatomon, I've told you how much I love you and now I want to prove it to you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Gatomon will you make me the luckiest Mon alive. Will you marry me?"  
  
"Of course I will. I love you so much." She had tears in her eyes and she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
They went back in the Ballroom because they were about to announce the Winners of the Cutest couple Contest. First prize was 100 dollars, Second 25 dollars and third was 15 dollars.   
  
The winners of third place is Cody and Yolei. Second is Wizardmon and Gatomon. First is Ken and Kenna. Congratulations to are winners to end tonight we will have two slow dances in a row so here's your chance to ask that special girl to dance with you and have a safe and good night. Ken danced both songs with his sweetheart Kenna. Wizardmon danced with his new fiancée Gatomon. Kari danced with T.K. and Matt with Mimi. Tai with Sora and the rest of the Digimon didn't come they went to bed early. After the songs were over the kissed goodbye and went to bed to meet up tomorrow to go back home. Kenna told Ken were her new apartment was and it was right next to his apartment building.  
  
Next part is when they go back home  



	6. Part Six

Digimon Hoe-down 6  
A/n this isn't the ending I'll do different stories connected to the couples in this fic so don't worry it won't end here!!! Also read Digimon Hoe-down 1-5 before reading this.   
  
In the morning the next day they had breakfast like the other day but Wizardmon had announcement to make to everyone.   
  
"Excuse me everybody but me and Gatomon have something important to tell you all."  
  
"What?" everyone asked?   
  
"Gatomon and I are going to get married in about two months in the Digital World and you're invited to all come. Gatomon has chosen a bride's maid and I've chosen a best man. Gatomon wanted Kari to be the Brides maid and I wanted Ken to be my best man. So what do you say guys do you want to be in the wedding."  
  
Both Ken and Kari looked delighted to be in the wedding together. They both said, "Yes, I would be honored and happy too."   
  
"Also Cody will you be the ring barrier and Yolei will you be the flower girl." Wizardmon asked them. Also the accepted the chance to be in their friends wedding. Were going to have it on Saturday May 5, on cherry blossom hill. We hope to see you there." Everyone shouted and cheered for their friends who were getting married.   
  
Everyone headed to the computer room to go back home. They headed out to get home and families. Cody walked with Yolei to their apartment complex. T.K. went with Kari to her apartment because he didn't want her to go alone her brother walked Sora home. Matt walked Mimi to her house and told T.K. to met him later at his house. Joe and Izzy lived in the same apartment complex as their girlfriends Fay and Francine. Ken walked with Kenna to his house to help her find an apartment close to his. They discussed earlier that they wanted to live close to each other.   
"Ken thank you, for helping me find a place to live."  
  
"I would do anything for you."  
  
"Oh, sweet talker over here."  
  
"Yeah I guess or maybe it's just around you,"  
  
"Oh Ken your making me blush."  
  
"That just makes you even more beautiful."  
  
"Hey Ken are you gonna bring me with you to Gatomon's wedding with you?"  
  
"Of course I am. I'll be your date at the wedding plus it's rude to not go to friends weddings."  
  
"Yeah what do you think I should get her for a wedding present?"  
  
"Gatomon she's kinda fickle but I guess cats are all like that. I think we should get her a beautiful vase with a bouquet of flowers and a serving plate no one else would get her that."  
  
"Great idea I can get her the flowers and vase and you get her the dish."   
  
"Hey Kenna, here's a sign for renting an apartment in my complex lets go ands talk apartment manger"   
  
"Okay lets go"  
  
They both went in the office and came out in a half an hour with agreements and contracts for an apartment and a happy apartment manger being able to sell the apartment to such a polite and kind young lady. She was wondering how she was going to pay 400 dollars a month for rent and still be able to live a normal life she did have about 30 millon dollars in the bank. She checked but why would she live here. All well she wasn't complaining about it and was honored to have her here.   
  
Next part will be called "Digital Day"   



End file.
